Parentage: ‘EUJACODEK’ is a spontaneous whole-plant mutation of Euonymus japonicus ‘Francien’ (not patented) which was discovered in St. Oedenrode, the Netherlands in March of 2014. The mutation was noted for its larger leaves and an abundance of pale yellow juvenile foliage.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘EUJACODEK’, by way of softwood stem cuttings, was first performed in March of 2014 in St. Oedenrode, the Netherlands. Through two subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.